Dreams Can Come True
by Kira699
Summary: Lady Heather takes an advisory role in helping Catherine and Sara work out who is the dominant partner.   One Shot, FF BDSM theme If you don't like it don't read it.


**Dreams Can Come True**

This is rated M, probably should be X probably but oh well

Lady Heather takes an advisory role in helping Catherine and Sara work out who is a dominant partner.

Sara had encountered Lady Heather on the odd occasion and what she had seen of the Dominatrix fascinated her to some extent. Lady Heather could see beneath the façade she put up and saw in Sara two faces, one demanding that she submit to another, the other face was stranger, that of a Dominatrix that needed guidance in the right direction to achieve the right depth of character. In other words Sara was a switch, could play both roles well if taught properly, and Lady Heather was the one to teach her.

Unbeknownst to Sara, Catherine also had sought out Lady Heather for guidance, not knowing who or what she was exactly. It formed a small devious plan in Heather's mind, where both women could find solace in the BDSM world, outside of work, and find themselves.

Sara had been very reluctant at first to play the submissive role with Lady Heather, until it was explained that in order to play the dominant role, she had to learn the submissive role first. The art of the tender strokes, caresses along with the use of the cane, whip, restraints, safewords and after care, amongst other tools of the trade.

Lady Heather did have a mean streak when it came to teaching, but it was made clear to Sara from day one that tuition came only with full obedience. Stray from that obedience and punishment would be meted out. Sara disliked punishment.

"Sara strip off all of your clothes, fold them neatly and put them on the chair, underwear as well."

Sara hesitated but then complied and waited for the next command.

"Do you trust me Sara?"

"Yes Lady Heather I trust you."

"Stand with your back to the wall and look at the floor, don't look me in the eyes."

Sara did as she was told and felt a thrill run through her as Lady Heather's gloved hands brushed delicately against her soft skin. The hands ran down to her right wrist and grabbed hold, raising it high above her and fastened it into a padded, black leather cuff, fastening it with a padlock. The click chilled Sara, she had lost her freedom willingly yet part of her wanted to rebel and she fought to subdue the urge. Lady Heather then softly did the same to Sara's left wrist.

"Don't forget Sara, you can stop this at anytime you want, this isn't about me controlling you, you have the control here. I am only borrowing it from you. I can feel the rebellion in you, I can feel that you want to fight back, you have good control over your emotions."

Lady Heather slipped a blindfold over Sara's eyes so that she could feel each of the coming items and their effects before showing her.

She started with a soft, kid leather flogger, running the tails up and down Sara's body, letting her feel the softness of the soft leather. She quickly drew it away and lashed it down across Sara's bare breasts. Sara thought she could feel pain, but due to the delicate nature of the item, it was more like an intense tickle.

Although Sara had her back turned towards the wall, she was, in fact, about 6 feet out from the wall, so that when she laughed at the blow to her breasts Lady Heather gave her a disapproving swat across her bare buttocks with a rattan cane.

"Never laugh at your Mistress, nor at the tools she wields Sara."

"I'm sorry Lady Heather."

"You have felt the soft and the hard, now we'll try the in between, stop me when it becomes too much for you."

Lady Heather 'worked' diligently on Sara, using a cat'o'nine tails on her buttocks, leaving rich red lines that were rubbed and caressed after each stroke. Then slowly worked up her back and stopped abruptly when she saw signs of previous scarring. One particular rule she insisted on was to never over strike serious scar tissue.

Sara felt the hesitancy and raised her head. "Is something wrong Lady Heather?"

"Yes Sara, very wrong, these scars on your back, if I had known I would have tried something else in order to teach you." With that she abruptly released Sara, who stumbled into Lady Heather's arms, a mixture of embarrassment, exhaustion and pain.

"Lady Heather, they happened a long time ago and I'd rather forget them. Please don't be concerned with them, I'm not anymore."

"Sara, I think I understand you better now, probably more than you realize. These are not fresh, and at a rough estimate I'd say you were a child when you got them, but I'll tell you one thing. I have seen similar ones on other people, and I always tell them the same thing, you survived it, and moved on to better things. These should be a testament to you not giving in or giving up."

Strangely Sara had never seen them in that light before, Heather was right, but it didn't stop the flood of memories and her face became that of a little child once more, crying in Heather's arms.

"You are the only person Heather, who has seen through me at a glance, and I thank you for it, but I didn't come here for me, I came here for Catherine. We have to both know how to safely play the roles and neither of us knows who is truly the dominant one. We only think we do."

"The truth is Sara, neither of you are. If you were, you would never have come to me." Lady Heather brushed Sara's hair back off her face and gave her a quick kiss. "You lay back on the bed there and Suzie will be in shortly to rub some lotion on those welts, I have another appointment. Later today you'll have a submissive to practice on."

Sara lay back, the lotion soothing the marks inflicted upon her. A small smile crept across her face, she had actually shocked the cool Dominatrix, who was reknowned for being unshockable.

Lady Heather's appointment was with one Catherine Willows, who had had a few more 'lessons' in submission than Sara knew about. Catherine had entrusted Heather with her well being on more than one occasion and so this time when Heather entered the room, Catherine had been previously been prepared by another. She knelt, naked, blindfolded with her wrists in leather cuffs locked behind her back. She would not move from that spot until Lady Heather herself gave her permission. No other person had ever wielded such power over Catherine…..yet.

Lady Heather was pleased that Catherine did not move a single muscle when she entered the room, she had stayed perfectly still, waiting for permission to move, the perfect sub.

"Catherine, you have progressed a long way, your dominant nature has never really asserted itself outside of working hours, and outside those hours it shan't again, ever. Is that understood?"

"Not entirely Lady Heather."

"You and Sara love each other, but you both battle for dominance, at work you achieve your goal, you try the same at home. It shall now cease, at home Sara has the dominant personality, I want you to submit to her, if she wishes it you can reverse roles, but you weren't born a Dominatrix Catherine."

"I understand Lady Heather."

"Today Catherine we are going to take your stress and pain levels to new heights, understand first off that it will mean you have to hum a safeword as you will not be able to speak, see or hear anything, but I will be able to hear you through a tiny microphone connected to my earpiece."

Catherine's breath caught in her throat, a chill of fear rushed through her. "I understand Lady Heather."

Lady Heather took off Catherine's blindfold and showed her a black leather hood. "It has no eye holes, or a mouth hole, only nostril holes for breathing. The Dominatrix conducting this session will not be known to you, nor will you be known to her, but I shall remain here at all times, for your safety and peace of mind. You will be entirely in her hands and you can trust her. Do you agree with this Catherine?"

"I agree Lady Heather."

Heather fitted the hood snugly over Catherine's head, doing up the zip and laces at the back and aligning the nostril holes for easier breathing then Catherine felt nothing, no touch, heard no voice, only the sound of her own breathing and her blood rushing through her ears and her frantic heartbeat. This was new and frightening, yet thrilling as well, she'd like to try this at home with Sara but she felt that Sara would never go for it, at least not this far.

She waited, took deep breaths.

She waited longer, took more deep breaths.

She felt a light touch on her arms, startling her, hands ran down her arms to her wrists, unlocking the cuffs from each other. One hand grasped her elbow and helped Catherine stand and turn around, her wrists were then locked onto chains hanging from the ceiling. Lady Heather had prepared her for the new Dominatrix.

Heather led Sara into the room and showed her a naked woman standing with her wrists fastened to chains from the ceiling, her head entirely encased in leather hood and so had no idea of her identity.

"Sara she cannot hear us, but agreed to you dominating her. If she hums at all I will tell you and you must stop, you must not lose control and above all treat her with respect. Treat her as if it were Catherine standing before you. Now put her at ease, caress her, take your time and choose the moment wisely."

Sara nodded and selected a soft flogger from the rack and delicately ran it down the woman's shoulder so that it tickled her erect nipples. She then brought the flogger down hard across her buttocks, causing her to jump in surprise. Sara then ran her hand gently over the slightly reddened area created by the flogger before switching to the heavier flogger. She began the cycle of strike and caress, watching the woman jump with the pain, red lines marking her buttocks and back. She eased off to let this woman catch her breath and caressed her body and the angry lines.

Sara then imagined it was Catherine and reached around and pinched a very perky nipple, hearing a squeal come from the hood, she ran her hands up and down Catherine's body before stopping abruptly.

Sara picked up the cane and gently started a delicate rhythm of tapping along the back of the woman's legs, gradually increasing the pressure, impacting harder but not too hard and always stopping to caress the welts. Sara looked at Lady Heather who nodded in approval for her to keep going. Sara picked up a paddle and whacked it hard against Catherine's buttocks, even Heather winced as she heard a scream come from this woman. Again Sara applied caresses then struck with the paddle, hearing another scream, but no humming. This continued this and interchanged tools and began working on the woman's front, slapping her breasts, caning them lightly always rubbing them afterwards. Sara then decided that those delightful nipples need some decoration. Sara consulted with Lady Heather quietly, just in case, and Lady Heather nodded with a smile that was a little disconcerting.

Sara gently sucked the nipples until they were hard and was rather astonished by her own senses. This woman tasted like Catherine, unmistakeable. She looked at Heather again who grinned and nodded once more so Sara proceeded to work her way down lovingly kissing and caressing this lovely woman until she thrust her hand between Catherine's legs and felt her stiffen and a low humming came from the hood.

Sara stopped immediately, her own Catherine didn't know who was doing this to her, that would have to be rectified.

Sara unlaced and unzipped the hood, Lady Heather removed it only to place a blindfold back on her.

"Catherine you are safe, just relax, and trust us. I have not left the room once, you are doing very well there is only one more step to take. I promise it will be pleasurable for everyone. Are you ready?"

"No Lady Heather, I cannot go this far unless it is with my Sara."

"I asked you to trust me Catherine, and you said that you did, you can still trust me, it will not be ME doing this, so trust in me. Now I'll ask you once more, are you ready?"

"Y..yes Lady Heather."

Sara was touched and could see Catherine trembling and fighting an inner turmoil. She didn't want to hurt her, or frighten her this way. She whispered a few words into Lady Heather's ear and Heather frowned but nodded her approval.

Sara walked back to the luscious blonde and whispered in her ear.

"Trust me Cat, you'll enjoy this so much more now."

Catherine was speechless, it couldn't be, Sara? Oh if only it was, it would be all her dreams coming true at once.

Sara at once started licking her whole body, applying kisses to her most tender spots, her fingers exploring between Catherine's legs, feeling the wetness and massaging her clit, then stopping.

Catherine moaned in frustration, but knew she had to wait for permission to come.

Sara used a vibrating dildo on her and massaged her clit again until Catherine was almost sobbing for permission. Lady Heather then chose the right moment to apply nipple clamps to Catherine's perky nipples and that sent her over the edge as Sara commanded her to come.

The beautiful blonde shuddered, screamed and came violently, her chains threatening to break free of the restraining bolts. Time stood still as Sara eased the clamps off and ceased all activity, Catherine hung limp in the restraints, drained and panting for breath, exhaustion overtaking her.

Both Sara and Lady Heather removed the restraints and carried Catherine to the bed and lay her down, her eyes closed. She was asleep before she was released.

"Stay with her Sara, there is water in the little fridge, lotions on the cabinet and push the bell if you need me."

"Thank you Heather….for everything."

Sara lay down beside the woman she loved and dozed lightly, but was fully alert when Catherine stirred two hours later.

"Thirsty Cath?"

"Yeah, very, and Sara?"

Sara got some water and returned. "What is it Cath?"

"Thank you."

"I have a few ideas for some home renovation if you're interested, basically the basement" Sara smiled.

"Sounds good, I feel complete now, a good woman by my side, my daughter, and now this, I guess I lost this round of dominance didn't I?"

"Funny you should say that Cath, Heather said that neither of us are truly dominant except in our workplace, which would account for all of our butting heads over the years. She also said we could switch roles, if you are interested. I am worried about one thing though, actually terrified."

"What are you terrified about sweetie?" concern covering Catherine's face.

"Well Lindsay said she'd kill me if I ever hurt you, does this count?"

"I'm sure it does, but we'll have to have a talk with her about it. I like the idea of a home dungeon though."

"You had no idea that it was me did you, you thought I was someone else, a stranger? Or Lady Heather?"

"I knew it wasn't Heather, but I had no idea it was you, she never told me who it would be and she never told me how far the person would go, sorry if I scared you honey."

"I didn't know it was you either, otherwise I probably could never have done it, but your taste gave you away and Lady Heather confirmed it so I was delighted in one respect, having my Cat all restrained and helpless able to do what I wanted to do with you, but I scared you. I felt your anxiety, and I couldn't go on unless you knew it was me. Once you knew it was easier. Later I think I'd like to try it from your perspective, but I felt so powerful it was scary."

Lady Heather came back into the room to find them both talking and smiling.

"Have you two learned anything about each other yet?"

"Yes Heather, quite a lot and if you wouldn't mind we would like to ask you a favour, hopefully something you'll enjoy," replied Sara.

"You want something in particular Sara? Not me I hope, although the way you handled yourself in there I might find myself enjoying it." She smiled.

"No Heather, we'd like you to supervise some 'construction' work at our place, if you have no objection," smirked Catherine.

Lady Heather caught on and smiled that infectious smile at the two women in front of her.

"I'd be happy to help with any equipment you ladies need, I'll have my builder contact you, but first Catherine you must talk with your daughter, explain everything in detail, also that it's for adults only and not to be played with nor is it to be talked about outside of the house, it has to be your secret. Only then can you maybe teach her the safe way to use it when she gets older or inquisitive. As for you both, remember one important thing, leaving marks of restraint or anything else will cause unwanted questions at work, so be careful, don't play if you are tired, don't play after a bad case, and never play when either one is in a bad mood. I've seen the results of that and it isn't pretty. You get careless."

"Understood Heather, I think perhaps I should take Cath home now so she can sleep properly."

"You may as well stay the night here, you both look tired and very comfortable together, ring if you need anything and Ralph or Melody will bring it for you, sweet dreams ladies."

Together both Catherine and Sara said "Thank you Heather."

They both fell asleep in each other's arms and didn't stir for 12 hours, they had laid their apprehensions to rest.

THE END


End file.
